


Zadanie Domowe

by asiaemilia9, Punchtheclock2000, ScaryWill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James is fed up with his friends pining, Light Angst, M/M, We all feel very sorry for him
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiaemilia9/pseuds/asiaemilia9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchtheclock2000/pseuds/Punchtheclock2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryWill/pseuds/ScaryWill
Summary: Syriusz i Remus są ślepymi zakochanymi idiotami, James ratuje ich przed własną głupotą. Wszyscy możemy mu współczuć i dziękować.





	Zadanie Domowe

**Author's Note:**

> Hej :) Fanfick na poziomie gimbazy, który jakimś cudem został opublikowany, czytasz na własne zniesmaczenie. Krytyka mile widziana i requesty. Xx

Punkt widzenia Remusa:

\- Po raz ostatni, nie, nie dam wam odpisać zadania! I tak McGonnagal się zorientuje i wtedy wszyscy będziemy mieć problem. 

Ile razy, Chryste Panie, trzeba im mówić żeby weszło im to do głów. I tak jestem bezradny. Syriusz zaraz na mnie popatrzy tymi wielkimi psimi oczami i oczywiście ulegnę.

-Reeemiii... - Syri podbiegł do mnie i objął za szyję - No weeeźź... Nikt się nie zorientuje. Wiesz, że cię kooochaaam... -zajęczał mi do ucha - Obydwaj wiemy, że ostatecznie i tak nam jedasz.

Tylko szkoda, że mnie nie kochasz tak jak ja ciebie - pomyślałem.

\- No dobra! Już dam wam, tylko zejdź ze mnie.

Jeśli będzie mnie tak dłużej trzymał, to go zaraz pocałuję i będę mieć duży problem.

\- Ale czeemuuu..? - czarnowłosy zaśmiał mi się do ucha, mocniej mnie ściskając - Mi jest bardzo wygodnie.

\- Jeśli chcecie to zadanie to muszę po nie pójść, a nigdzie nie pójdę jak mi wisisz na szyi.

Była to prawda, ale bardziej chodziło mi o to, żebym się na niego nie rzucił, co się by się stało gdyby ze mnie nie zszedł. Tak, dobrze zgadliście, kocham Syriusza Blacka. Niestety bez wzajemności,na co wskazują jego częste czynności z innymi ludźmi, na których go przyłapuję.

\- No już dobrze, nie gniewaj się tak. - zaśmiał się i ścisnął mnie mocniej, by po chwili ze śmiechem ode mnie odskoczyć.

On to chyba robi specjalnie, tylko żebym cierpiał - pomyślałem idąc do góry po to nieszczęsne wypracowanie. Będę musiał napisać nowe dla siebie, żeby się Mcgonnagal nie domyśliła. 

\- No jest. - zaszeptałem kiedy wreszcie je znalazłem i ruszyłem z powrotem na dół.

 

Punkt widzenia Syriusza:

Jak tylko Remi zniknął na schodach, z jękiem uderzyłem głową o stół.

\- Czemu on mnie nie koochaaa...? - westchnąłem. 

James popatrzył na mnie otwierając usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie się nie odezwał. A ja zacząłem rozmyślać o Lunatyku. Za każdym razem, kiedy go przytulałem lub robiłem coś żeby być bliżej niego, on tylko się obrażał i żądał żebym się odsunął. Aż tak bardzo mnie nie lubił? Jeszcze te wszystkie dziewczyny lub chłopcy, którymi zajmowałem się, próbując wzbudzić w nim zazdrość. A on tylko obrzucał mnie nie wzruszonym spojrzeniem i odwracał głowę z niesmakiem. Jeszcze kilka razy walnąłem głową o stół zanim zorientowałem się, że ktoś nade mną stoi. Podniosłem się i spojrzałem na długonogą blondynkę, jedną z tych, co zrobią wszystko żeby dostać mi się do łóżka.

-Chciałaś coś?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie "uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem". Chyba to miało być uwodzicielskie, bo jak dla mnie wyglądała jakby dostała rozwolnienia. 

\- Wiesz, Syriuszku, tak sobie pomyślalam, że skoro oboje jesteśmy popularni w szkole to bylibyśmy idealną parą. Więc może poszedłbyś ze mną na randkę? 

Miałem ochotę głośno prychnąć, ale w tym samym momencie kątem oka zobaczyłem Lunia pojawiającego się na schodach. No cóż, to naprawdę nie była moja wina. W tamtym momencie byłem tak zdesperowany, że zrobiłbym wszystko żeby zobaczyć u niego choć cień zazdrości. Właśnie dlatego, ignorując Jamesa, pociągnąłem dziewczynę za ręke i wpiłem się w jej usta, kładąc rękę na jej policzku.

Z westchnieniem się od niej oderwałem widząc, jak Remi podchodzi do Rogasia, i wciska mu wypracowanie, po czym znika w przejściu. Pochwili zobaczyłem jak wściekły James, zmierza w moją stronę.

-Syriusz! Ty weź się ogarnij i mu już wreszcie to powiedz, bo jak ty tego nie zrobisz, to uwierz mi, ja zrobię! Chcesz mu sprawiać ból?! Właśnie wybiegł stąd z łzami w oczach!

Popatrzyłem tępo na Jamesa.

\- On...płakał? - Może i chciałem żeby był zazdrosny, ale nigdy nie chciałem żeby przeze mnie cierpiał. Nie, James musi się mylić...Czemu miałoby go to ruszyć? Przecież jemu nie zależy na mnie w ten sposób. Nieważne jak bardzo chciałbym żeby było inaczej.

\- Tak. Dobrze usłyszałeś. Płakał. Oboje jesteście tchórzami, którzy nie wyznają sobie uczuć. Idź za nim i z nim pogadaj.

Jeszcze przez chwilę przetwarzałem informacje, potem moje oczy gwałtownie się rozszerzyły i zachwiałem się. Cholera, jestem takim idiotą.W ułamku sekundy wypadłem na korytarz, ale nie było tam po nimśladu. Cholera, cholera, cholera... Myśl Łapo, gdzie on mógł pójść?

 

P. w. trzeciej osoby:

Remus wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego i skierował się prosto na wieżę astronomiczną. Oczywiście, nie chciał skakać, ale miał nadzieje,że jeśli James miałby go szukać to tu go nie znajdzie. Bał się, że jeśli powie Syriuszowi, co do niego czuje to ten go wyśmieje, albo zmieni to ich przyjaźń tak, że rozwali to całą paczkę. Nie mógł tego zrobić, bo jeśli miałby stracić ich przyjaźń to zostałby sam. A wolał już cierpieć w milczeniu z przyjaciółmi niż bez nich.

Tymczasem Syriusz rozmyślał gorączkowo. 

Gdzie mógł pójść Lunatyk? Pewnie będzie tam gdzie jest mało ludzi. Zazwyczaj przesiadywał w bibliotece, ale wątpię żeby był tamteraz. Nad jeziorem? Nie, jest ciepło, więc łatwo mógłby tam nakogoś natknąć. Pokój życzeń? Nie, jakoś nie sądzę... Wieża astronomiczna! No jasne! 

Czarnowłosy bez wahania rzucił się do biegu, mijając obrazy i skręcając w odpowiednie korytarze. Nie zwolnił widząc schody, wręcz przeciwnie, przeskakiwał stopnie w ułamku sekundy. Wreszcie zdyszany stanął na szczycie wieży, opierając ręce na kolanach i unosząc głowę

Widząc Lunatyka poczuł jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.

\- Remi, idioto. - podszedł do niego i mocno go przytulił, zaciągając się zapachem jego włosów - Martwiłem się o ciebie. - to była prawda. Sam nie wiedział, czemu, ale jeszcze chwile wcześniej był przerażony nie mając go przy sobie.

Jasnowłosy zdziwił się widząc, że Syriusz po niego przyszedł, a jeszcze bardziej, że się o niego martwił. W takich chwilach tak bardzo go kusiło, by mu powiedzieć. Tak bardzo chciał pozostać w jego objęciach na zawsze, ale był pewien, że on martwił się o niego jak o przyjaciela, a on czuł do niego o wiele więcej. Odepchnął go. 

\- Co tytutaj robisz? Skończyłeś się już obściskiwać z tą blondyną?- wystraszył się, że słychać było zazdrość w jego głosie.

Syriusz poczuł bolesne ukucie w sercu, kiedy Remus go odepchnął i przez chwile zaczął wątpić w to, co powiedział Rogacz, ale po chwili się otrząsnął. Jeśli teraz tego sobie nie wytłumaczą, nie zrobią tego nigdy, a on nie był pewien ile jeszcze tak wytrzyma. Chwycił go za ramiona.

\- Remi, spójrz na mnie. - czarnowłosy poczuł ulgę słysząc, że mimo wszystko jego głos zabrzmiał stanowczo. Przez chwile skanował wzrokiem jego twarz zanim znowu się odezwał - Co do mnie czujesz?

Remus przeklinał w duchu, notując w pamięci żeby udusić Rogacza, który zapewne się wygadał. Jeśli mu powie, że nic do niego nie czuje,to Łapa będzie wiedział, że kłamie, a i bez tego będzie miedzy nimi dziwnie. A jeśli mu powie, że go kocha to przynajmniej nie będzie musiał się z tym ukrywać i jest mała szansa, że Syriusz odwzajemnia jego uczucia.

\- Podobasz mi się. 

Serce dudniło mu tak mocno, jakby lada chwila miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

Syriusz tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ledwo powstrzymując euforię i przyciągnął Remusa do siebie, zdeterminowany żeby tym razem nie pozwolić mu uciec. 

\- Yhym. Dziękuję. - wymamrotał mu do ucha - Też mi się podobasz. - szepnął jeszcze, przykładając swoje czoło do jego i przenosząc jednądłoń na jego policzek.

Dla Remusa ten ułamek sekundy był najdłuższą chwilą jego życia. Ale po usłyszeniu, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia, pomyślał, że warto było czekać nawet wieki. Po dłuższej chwili wzajemnego wpatrywania się w siebie nawzajem, Lunio zrobił coś, o czym marzył odkąd zobaczył idealną twarz Łapy. Pocałował go.


End file.
